warlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Warlopedia Wiki
Welcome to the The Warlopedia Wiki The official Wiki of the mighty Charlie's Warlocks 5-a-side football team. 'Latest Warlocks News' Grogan out for 3-4 weeks with fractured toe Legendary mascot Mark Grogan, the infamous hardman of the squad, has injured his toe when trying to receive a pass from a team member. Ever the style-guru of the team, Grogan can be seen nowadays walking with one shoe and one fetching slipper. We do look forward to his return to form as his banter on the pitch is sorely missed. Scientific analysis of his injury suggests that the damage was most likely sustained as a result of his creepily oversized big toe, a condition medically known as Congenital Creepiphalange Syndrome. Gashkan Returns Following an ongoing battle with a shoulder injury, Ashkan Rahmat is set to regain his rightful place between the sticks. The pressure will be on however with the Warlocks having made a record defensive start, conceding only 8 goals in their opening 2 games. Funnily enough, a large part of that strong defensive record is attributable to the Solid partnership at the back between Ash, Alimo and Charlie. Long may it continue. The sinew stretching, gut busting defending that Ash has brough through in recent weeks is giving the opposition something to think about when attacking the Warlock's goal. Charlie's Warlocks Charlie's Warlocks, affectionately known to their fans as 'the Warlocks' are a 5-a-side football team who play in the Tuesday Early League second division at Barnet Powerleague. The Warlocks are veterans of the league having played in 5 consecutive seasons. Founded in May of 2011 by team captain Takis Anatolitis, the Warlocks have spent the majority of their existence in the second division of the Tuesday Early League. They enjoyed the height of their success during their second season, in which they were promoted to the top division following a second place finish in the league after a 10-game campagin which went down to the final match. In their maiden top-flight season, the Warlocks were however ritually humiliated by a series of heavy defeats and duly returned to the second division where they currently remain. Season 6 Standings Week 2: '''The Warlocks retained their position at the top of Division 2 and established themselves as firm promotion favourites after a convincing win over Soggy Busquets. Another solid performance at the back has left the Warlocks with the best defensive record in the league. (N.B. They have actually conceded 8 but for a Powerleague recording error). '''Next Opponents: Smutton Rude Traditionally the whipping boys of the Tuesday Early League Division 2 and recipients of the Warlocks' record ass-kicking (21-12). Since Smutton Rude beat the Warlocks 9-7 in the latter's first ever match, they have never since managed to repeat this feat. Their early form in Season 6 suggests that Smutton Rude have no intention of breaking free from the bottom spot that they have made their own over the last 6 seasons. Top vs Bottom: anything short of a comfortable Warlocks win will be an upset in this match. See also: Season 6: Goalscorers Category:Browse